


Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Recover of shedevil628 ficsPart4
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Draco hadn't spoken to him for 3 weeks. They still shared a bed, but instead of kissing or talking, he listened to Draco cry. They hadn't touched since the incident on the train either. 'Enough is enough' he reached forward and yanked the still crying Draco back and into his chest. "I'm sorry." He breathed it into Draco's throat hiding his self-hatred against pale baby-soft skin. "Me too."

"I love you Draco."

"I know. I love you too."

The Goblet of Fire spat out a 4th name. "Harry Potter."

"Harry?" Harry shook his head. Draco nodded and Harry walked up to the Headmaster.

"Harry did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?" Dumbledore looked slightly panicky.

"No." Karkaroff snorted.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Harry asked in an icy cold and dangerous tone.

"Of course not. No one is suggesting that you're lying Harry." Dumbles was quit to placate him.

"But zis boy cannot compete, 'e iz too little." Fleur Delacour was looking at him like he was some kind of strange bug. 'Too little? Bitch, I am 5 '7 and 160lbs of pure muscle. I could snap you in half like a fuckin twig.'

"Regardless of Mr. Potters age he is bound to compete." The Minister was looking rather flustered and sending Harry apologetic looks.

"If I must. But not to worry Minister, I don't blame you."

"Oh yes thank you Mr. Potter, I knew you'd understand."

'Kiss ass.'

"Harry?"

"Mmm"

"Are you afraid, the first task is tomorrow?"

"No."

"Do you know what you'll have to do?"

"Dragons."

"Please don't get eaten or torched."

"I won't"

Harry was the last person up; he was facing the Hungarian Horntail. From the sounds of the other competitors attempts he wasn't sure if he should be at ease or terrified. Alright he wasn't totally honest with Draco; there was something besides Inferi that bothered him. 'I fucking hate Dragons.' He WASN'T scared just…concerned. And he wasn't shaking in fear, fuck no. He was uh…excited. It wasn't even the actual Dragon that bothered him. No. it was the fire he hated fire. He held back a flinch as a memory of Vernon, gasoline and matches entered his mind. (1)

"And now Mr. Potter our youngest champion."

There were no outer signs of Harry's fear, er, concern. But internally he was falling apart. 'If you're afraid of something. Face it. I mean come on I walked through those e fuckin flames in first year.' But those flames hadn't burned him. They'd felt like what he imagined Crucio would be like, but they'd had no effect on his skin. This was different; this was something that made him feel shaky and cold. 'As long as I stay cold.' He'd rather be cold than on fire.

He stepped into the arena and immediately dodged a burst of flame from the Dragon. He could hear Draco screaming his name as another came toward him. He dropped into a crouch and it went over his head. He ran forward and dodged more flames before skidding right under the Dragon and into the nest. He grabbed the golden egg and back flipped to dodge more fire. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.' His arm was on fire he slammed it out against the rock and headed back for the exit. The Dragon roared and he growled back. 'Goddamn I've finally met the one thing that doesn't cower when I growl' he seemed to have pissed it off because it sent more flames after him as he finally exited the arena.

"And Mr. Potter earns 30 points for his efforts!" Harry took a deep breathe, shook his head, and walked away.

His right arm was treated while Draco clung to his left one. "Of all the idiotic things…" Madam Pomfrey went on mumbling about the utter stupidity of their Government while she wrapped up his arm. "I'm afraid it will scar Mr. Potter."

"That's fine." 'Just one more for the collection.'

The memory of his problem with fire will be in Darkness Beginning


	2. Chapter 2

"Draco, Will you go to the Yule ball with me?"

"Yes!" Draco jumped on him and kissed him for a full minute.

'Life is good.'

Draco had been getting ready for an hour. The extent of Harry's preparations had been tugging the robes on, growling about how stupid they looked and running a lazy hand through his hair.

"Harry how do I look?" 'Gorgeous, to be honest I want to rip your robes off and nail you.'

"Good."

"Thanks."

McGonagall was not surprised that the two of them were going together, Fleur Delacour was going with Viktor Krum and Cedric Diggory was with Cho Chang.

"Harry let's dance some more." They spun around the floor unaware of the eyes on them. Draco was beautiful in an elegant way; he had a polished look to him that in some ways made him more attractive than Fleur. Harry however, well according to Draco, Harry was dangerously handsome, in a roguish, don't fuck with me animalistic sort of way. But whatever the reason all eyes were on the two boys. Draco seemed to enjoy Harry's cruel humor as he gave his opinions on the people around them. Weasley Jr. looked like an old cat lady; Chang looked like a high class prostitute. Dumbledore was wearing robes that had Christmas trees and ornaments on them, the stars would twinkle randomly. And therefore Harry stated that it was to blind unsuspecting women (or men) so Dumbles could fuck them. Draco had slapped his arm when he said that but he was laughing so it didn't really count. Snape was swooping around bitching at people for dancing too closely, so when he walked over and nagged Draco and him; Harry'd yanked Draco close enough that if they'd been naked he probably would've been in him. Snape had glared but had been too smart to say anything. All in all it was a stupidly (and kinda nicely) romantic night.

They rotated slowly, it was nearly midnight and only a few people were still in the hall. "Harry, kiss me." The tradition of New Year's was that whomever you kissed at midnight, you'd spend the year with. It wasn't New Year's but Harry didn't need a stupid tradition to tell him that he was going to spend next year, and every year after that with Draco. 'Love's a funny thing.'

Harry was nearly frantic; Draco had been gone all night. A random thought trailed through his head 'Something you'll sorely miss, oh fuck.' Draco. They took Draco and shoved him in a mother' fuckin lake. If Draco was hurt he would kill them all. It surprised him at times how strongly he felt for Draco. Here he was panicking over the blond, his blond. The challenge wasn't for an hour but Harry couldn't stay still, he paced the dock waiting for the moment when he could get Draco. 'This is so stupid! Why don't I just get him right now?' He glanced up and saw the Aurors staring at him 'Ah yes. That's why.' Dumbledore said that the Aurors were there for safety reasons, but he'd known exactly what they meant. The Aurors were there to protect everyone else from Harry. He wasn't worried about being seen in just swim trunks, his scars blended well with his tan skin. And fuck he wanted to get Draco now!

Draco had been worried a few nights before but Harry had brushed it off. He'd promised him everything would be fine, He'd told him he would take care of him. And now his baby boy was at the bottom of a goddamned lake. 'I am a horrible boyfriend.' 'Fuck I'm being a pussy about this shit.' 40 fucking minutes left. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck.' He stalked back and forth like a caged panther, the other champions stayed well away from him. He had baggy jeans and a t-shirt on; he could yank them off in a second and then dive for Draco. 'Fuck 35 more minutes!'

The second the flare went off Harry was in the water, he dove straight down. He was a good swimmer, the Dursleys used to haul him along to the public pool and he'd spend hours just diving into the deep end. 'It's coming in handy now.' In less than 30 seconds he was at the bottom of the lake, and then he just swam forward. There were many creatures in the lake; most of them had the good sense to stay away from Harry. The ones that didn't, well he was just speeding up the process of evolution. He reached the Merpeople's village first. Draco was unconscious and tied by his ankle to a pole; Harry sliced him free with his switchblade.

Draco's legs were around his waist, one of Harry's arms held him tight as he lifted them onto the dock with his free hand. Ludo Bagman was hollering about how Harry was the first champion back while Madam Pomfrey fussed over them. She put a towel around each of their shoulders and Harry wrapped his around Draco. She'd given him a look at that, half scolding half soft. Krum came up next with a French girl, while Delacour shrieked about her sister and Grindelows.

30 minutes later Diggory surfaced with Chang in his arms, the Merpeople brought Delacour's sister up. Harry got 40 points. Krum was in the lead with 75 points, harry just behind him with 70, Diggory had 68 and Delacour was in last with 60.

Hours later when Draco had finally stopped shivering and fallen asleep Harry realized that he couldn't care less about the stupid tournament. At first he was annoyed, and then he'd wanted to win. Now though, as long as they kept Draco out of it, he just wanted it to be over.


	3. Chapter 3

The third task wouldn't be for about a week, Harry and Draco had spent most of the last few weeks worrying (Draco) and being incredibly bored (Harry). The Weasley twins, Fred and George had gotten a strange obsession with Harry and now spent quite a bit of time with him. The four of them wandered Hogsmeade together, talked about pranks that were probably borderline illegal and traded spells. They also traded secrets, Harry informed the twins of the various people he'd killed and Fred and George revealed there, ah, relationship. Draco while Harry was with Fred and George had several run ins with Durmstrang boys who desired his attentions.

A Durmstrang boy named Erik had his hand on the table caging Draco in, he leaned over Draco so that his chest was barely an inch away from Draco's sitting form. "Come now Draco I'm much better than that boyfriend you have now. So what do you say?"

"For the last time I-" Draco was cut off by Erik's head being cracked off the table, Harry glared down at the unconscious boy before pulling Draco into a forceful kiss. "Mine." He growled it against Draco's lips and was moderately surprised when Draco giggled.

"Well I guess that makes you mine, Harry."

Harry roamed about and froze when he heard someone say his name, a few Durmstrang boys were walking down the hall. "It is clear that Draco should be with me, Potter can't appreciate him like I do!" The boy who he'd knocked out apparently didn't get the message.

"I don't know Erik; I've heard some things about Potter."

"Like what?"

"They say he's a killer."

"Bah, he is only 14; he is merely a child playing games."

"E-erik."

"A child playing games hm?"

"Ahhhhhh!"

Harry lips brushed lightly over Draco's rib cage as he kissed lazily along pale skin. "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"How old do we have to be to get married?"

"Seventeen I guess."

"Damn."

"Harry be careful, and try not to get hurt and-" Harry pressed his lips to Draco's.

"Draco, I'll be fine, it's a maze not a deathtrap."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Champions over here!"

Harry walked slowly through the maze, he glared at a Boggart and it disappeared. Then a hedge started trying to eat him. "Mother' fucker! Get the fuck off me bitch. Incedio." The maze was dark but Harry could see fine, he heard Delacour shriek but kept moving. He dumped water on a blast-ended skrewt, and heard Cedric Diggory screaming. He ignored it and walked forward to a sphinx. "Answer my riddle and-"

"Bombarda Maxima." 'Ah, there's the cup' he grasped the handle and landed hard in a cemetery. Survival was the only thing on his mind as he quickly took in his surroundings. Pettigrew. 'I thought that bitch got killed.' "Hello Harry Potter."

"Have we met?"

"Yes I am the Dark Lord Voldemort!"

"Moldewarts?"

"Voldemort!"

"Moldeshorts?"

"VOLDEMORT!"

"Volde-"

"Silence! Now you shall assist me with my resurrection! Wormtail catch him!"

"Catch me are you fuckin kid-" 'Oh shit.' An unknown spell slammed into him and bound him to a gravestone. 'Very well lesson learned. Never underestimate your enemy.'

"Now that I have my true body you shall have to face my Deatheaters!"

Harry snorted as the Dark Lords Deatheaters appeared around them.

"Something funny Potter?"

"You look like a bunch of reject KKK members."

"Foolish boy!"

"Sounds like a stupid band Voldie and the Deathmunchers."

"Crucio!"

'Huh what do you know that fire was only half as painful as the Cruciatus.' He closed his eyes, held his breathe and thought of Draco. He wouldn't scream, he wouldn't cry. He'd been through worse. The spell was lifted and the gravestone released him, he landed on his feet. "Now we shall duel Harry Potter. As I am a kind lord I shall even let you start." 'Big mistake Voldie.'

"Diffindo, Flipendo, Stupefy, Incedio, Petrificus Totalus, Reducto, Crucio, Avada Kedavra." He cast rapidly Voldie dodged most of his spells but was hit with both Incedio and Crucio; he screamed while Harry flipped back and grabbed the world cup. He yet again landed on his feet, though he was on his knees an instant later and unconscious within seconds.

When he woke again he could hear Dumbledore and Fudge arguing. Draco lay on the hospital bed with him, asleep. "Voldemort has clearly returned Cornelius."

"Don't be so ridiculous! Mr. Potter will surely straighten this out!"

"I don't remember anything."

"Harry!" Fudge looked thrilled at his response, Dumbles looked disappointed. Dumbles knew he was lying, but that didn't matter to Harry, he needed Fudge right now. He couldn't afford to push him away. No matter what.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry and Draco lay sprawled out across black sheets, summer had started yesterday. Harry gave his Triwizard winnings to the Weasley twins; they'd be living with them for the last month of summer. Dumbles had begged to get Harry to agree to stay at the headquarters of The Order of the Phoenix, Draco would of course go with him. Draco's fingers trailed up and down Harry's spine. Harry lay on his stomach watching Draco. Up and down, up and down. Soft delicate fingers traveling up his rough and scarred back. Silvery gray eyes, watching the movements of his body as he breathes.

Hours later and moonlight is washing over them and still they lay on the bed. Draco's head is on his chest, his breathing even and deep. The pain of the Cruciatus was not something he was prepared for, a little longer under that spell and he wouldn't have been able to hold back his screams. 'So I'll have to work on my pain tolerance'

He walked with Draco to the park; they held hands and the sun fell over them perfectly. It was like some stupid romance novel. Draco spun and twirled happily explaining various wizarding holidays to him. With age Harry had found that he cared less and less about the wizarding world, as long as he had Draco he'd go anywhere.

Packed trunks, bored teenagers. Soon they'll be in Grimmwauld place. 'I'm not sure if I'm jealous or amused' Fred and George were on their knees bowing to Draco and telling him how they would forever serve his sexiness. Draco squeaked when one of them started kissing his leg and ran to hide behind Harry. 'Amused.'

"I thought you two were into each other not my boyfriend."

"Ménage a trois" they sang it together like it was the most wonderful thing in the world.

"Ew!" Draco was clinging to his back while the twins began listing sexual positions.

"Now boys that's enough. Time to go." Arthur Weasley was their chaperone for the trip, Harry was mildly disturbed by the fact that he truly liked and respected Arthur.

"Oh Harry dear and Draco welcome." Molly Weasley hugged both boys. Draco looked happy and Harry only looked a little uncomfortable.

'All right its official I'm a Weasley lover.' Harry, Fred, George, Draco, Charlie and Bill were lying around and telling each other dirty jokes. He and Bill talked about Runes, He and Charlie talked about Dragons and Fred and George and him had no limit to what they could talk about. It was weird, even when they irritated him he didn't want to kill them. He just threw a piece of candy at them. At dinner Harry and Charlie had a pea war with Fred and George. Molly only half-heartedly scolded them. Then Bill started making the peas preform Shakespeare and Harry began launching carrots too. The littlest Weasley was staring at him creepily and after Draco kissed him full on the mouth in front of everyone she huffed and turned away.

After dinner he beat Weasley Jr. at chess, and when he admitted it was the first game he'd ever played Jr. looked hysterical. The twins just laughed.

Later he lay with Draco in bed talking to the twins whose bed was right next to theirs.

"Order members will be swarming here soon, a ton of 'em stay for almost every meal." Fred and George were doodling out a new prank design.

"Well… are we allowed near the meetings?"

"Nope. Mum says we're too young."

"Bah."

He never listens to anyone. No one has the right to order him around. So why is it that when Molly Weasley patted his cheek and asked him to clear the drawing room of Doxies, he smiled and said yes ma'am? 'She's a woman I'm sure that's all.' After all he was quicker to obey McGonagall or Sprout than any other Professor. Maybe Molly simply reminded him of something he'd never had. She was currently teaching Draco to cook; Fred and George were stripping paint with the mini-Weasley's in an upstairs room. "I'm done."

"Oh good dear! Here why don't you try some of Draco's cookies?" Molly was as she always seemed to be, thrilled to see him.

"Do you like them?" Draco looked all sweet and helpless.

"Of course."

"Yay!" Draco launched himself into Harry. 'Ah good old monotony.'


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the summer passed quickly, Mrs. Weasley asked him to do something, and he did it. She kissed his forehead or cheek, he smiled. He, Fred and George terrorized the house with pranks. Bill and he discussed curses and uncursed several items. Charlie gave him tips on handling Dragons. Draco clung to him; he had interesting conversations about Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. Weasley Jr. and he played chess, Weaslette stared at him. A lot. Moody glared at him, Arthur tried to be a father figure. They discussed muggle things.

"Harry dear, won't you help me cook dinner?"

"Yes ma'am." Mrs. Weasley kissed his cheek while he began to cut vegetables.

"Haha Harry's a momma's boy." Weasley Jr. laughed and then ducked when Harry launched a butcher knife at him.

"Mum! Harry tried to kill me!" Harry retrieved the knife and swiftly returned to cutting vegetables before Mrs. Weasley turned around.

"Ronald you apologize to Harry this instant!"

"But mum!"

They roamed through Diagon Alley slowly, picking out school things and random items that caught their fancy. They gathered books and speculated on who their new Defense Professor would be. Draco had his arms wrapped around Harry's neck while they walked through various stores. Fred and George told obnoxious jokes and stole kisses from one another while the four boys enjoyed their rare freedom.

On the train he sat with Fred, George and Draco. When they got into the Great Hall a woman dressed in all pink sat at the head table. She gave a very, very, very long speech that most students slept through. The next morning Defense against the Dark Arts was their first class.

"Well, Good afternoon!" Professor Umbridge looked very happy.

"Good Afternoon." Harry was one of few students who responded to her.

"Wands away and quills out please."

She turned from them for a moment before spinning back around. She then informed them about how she would teach them about everything that the Ministry thought they should know about Defense. "Now then please begin reading chapter one of your textbooks." Fifteen minutes later Harry raised his hand. "Yes Mr. Potter?" Umbridge simpered as she turned toward him.

"I have finished reading the first chapter, may I move on to the second one?"

"Of course dear."

"Thank you."

An angry Ravenclaw raised her hand. "Yes miss…?"

"Patil."

"Miss Patil?"

"Why isn't there anything in the course aims about using defensive spells?"

"Well you won't need to use them dear."

"What if we are attacked?"

"Who would attack defenseless children like you?" The effect of the question was instantaneous, everyone was shouting at once, there was no way to tell who said it but someone screamed out something about you-know-who.

"Enough." Harry's voice was soft but dangerous, silence fell.

"Thank you Mr. Potter, now I don't know who has been telling you children these horrible lies but they are not true, return to your books immediately!" People began groaning and whining again.

"Silence." Harry turned an icy cold glare onto his classmates.

When they had Transfiguration the majority of the students took it as an opportunity to complain to McGonagall about Umbridge. Harry stayed silent. "And you Mr. Potter have you anything to add?"

"I don't see why everyone is complaining so much, I thought class was fine."

"He even helped Umbridge!" Weasley Jr. looked highly offended.

"She's a woman." Harry stated it as if it answered all questions and comments.

"So what?"

"All women should be respected regardless of their teaching methods."

"That's sexist." Apparently being around her sister had caused Patil 2 to grow a pair.

"I don't care."

"Enough, time to get to work Children." Professor McGonagall shot Harry an odd look before beginning her lecture.


End file.
